Smokes and Ashes
by kimurayoi
Summary: Smoke, ashes, and memories are all what seemingly the pegasus has of her dear best friend. A second look reveals that not all may be what it seems. Memories and longing lead one pegasus to find the truth.


**"Every fire begins with excitement,**

**Only to be fill with fear and awe.**

**Its warmth, its light, is the ray of hope in a dark.**

**But fear it sister, because its never in our control.**

**Its fiery tongue greedily consumes to satisfy its hunger**

**Only memories, our history are out of its reach."**

**-Celestia**

* * *

She shifted restlessly in the clouds. Her pounding heart deafened the twinkle of over, she admired the moon. It was her candle in the dark. It made orange fur look so heavenly. She sighed and closed her eyes. Darkness now.

_She felt the wind curl around her. Gripped in her hoof was a job acceptance letter. Her magenta eyes glanced at the large letters: Congratulations, your job application for weather control in Ponyville has been granted. "No more school, and no factory job" she thought. Relishing her new freedom, she closed her eyes. _

**_Crash. _**

_Her head throbbed. "Sigh, I'll never escape the nickname, Rainbow Crash". Glancing around, she had a hit a tree. Definitely not the greatest start on her way to Ponyville._

_"Ya'll alright there, sugarcube?" a concerned voice echoed from below. The cyan pony quickly begin brushing herself, "Uhm yea, the tree just decided to hit me…"_

_"Uh huh.. Ya quite the creative one. Ah never seen ya round before, ya new?" chipped the voice._

_The Pegasus lowered herself down to meet this nonbeliever. She was a bright orange with neatly bounded ponytail. Her emerald eyes were framed by white freckles. The cyan pony answered, "I'm from Cloudsdale, the name is Dash, Rainbow Dash. I'm the best flier in the world! This tree just jumped in my way…" while combing the leaves and twigs out of her rainbow mane. _

_The orange pony only shook her head and chuckled. "Well, welcome to Ponyville, my name is Applejack. Ya hit my tree here... I mean my tree hit ya hard on the head "She snickered._

_Feelings bruised, Rainbow Dash retorted "Hey! I'll show you! Applejack."_

_"Oh, Rainbow Dash, Ahm sure you will. Why don't ya come in to wash yaself up," the orange pony offered._

The sky let out a rumble. Rainbow dash opened her eyes. That was her first memory of Applejack, her first friend at Ponyville.  
"What a restless night," she murmured, She sighed again. Rainbow rolled to her other side and let the rolling clouds lull her into the darkness again.

_The smell of leaves pervaded her nostrils. Orange, yellow brown: the color of fall. The wind were whishing by her as she galloped on the path. She wasn't alone. To her right was a smiling orange earth pony. _

_"Ya know, Dash. If ya didn't use your wings there. I would have won the running of the leaves."_

_Rainbow smirked, "Oh Applejack we both know I'm like 20% faster"_

_Applejack grinning, "Yeah, 20% faster to crash into trees." The earth pony had always remembered their first meeting. _

_No longer affected by the teases, Dash just scowled, "When are you ever going to let that go!" Peering to her right, Dash saw the orange pony just returned her a warm smile. The Pegasus naturally returned a smile. Lately she had been noticing little details of her friend. The way her golden mane flowed through the air. The smell of sweet apples from her fur. The way those freckles crinkled when she smiled. Sometimes she'd catch herself just staring.. like right now. _

**_Crash._**

_"RAINBOW!, ya'll alright sugarcube?"_

_"This happens way too often," Dash chuckled embarrassedly, "I think the bush moved to attack me."_

_Realizing her friend was okay, Applejack jested "how can I ever forget missy, when you keep getting yaself in bushes or trees." _

_Rainbow was shocked when she felt hooves running through her mane. Applejack was helping to get the twigs out of her hair._

_"Ad swear, Dash, be careful. Ah get a heart attack everytime ya get in this mess," Applejack said worryingly. _

_"I know AJ, I'll try", Rainbow Dash whispered. She felt warm at her friend's concern._

Flash. Boom. Rainbow sprang up, startled by the thunder. She ran her hoof through her colored mane, wishing she had not been waken from her memories. Her fond sweet memories of her friend. No, her best friend. She looked at the settling nimbus clouds that were obscuring the moon. Rainbow sat on the cloud and looked sadly at the ground. It's been a while since she has had those experiences. A tear rolled from her magenta eyes down her cyan face.

"I wish she would come back"

It was only then, Dash noticed a red-orange light from Sweet Apple Acres. **Fire.**

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Cliffhanger! More to come.  
_

_Please leave comments and critiques! It's my first time writing a short story and would love to hear what you have to say.__  
_


End file.
